Hasta la raíz
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Nunca se lo vas a decir porque decírselo es arriesgarte a perderla y esa es una posibilidad que ni siquiera consideras. Porque "Te quiero" nunca había sido una frase tan grande y, a la vez, tan imposible.


**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling (lamentablemente, porque si me regalara a Zabini…)

 _Para Pearl Parkinson, porque hoy es su cumpleaños ;)_

* * *

 **Hasta la raíz**

 _"_ _Pienso que cada instante sobrevivido al caminar_

 _Y cada segundo de incertidumbre, cada momento de no saber_

 _son la clave exacta de este tejido que ando cargando bajo la piel_

 _Así te protejo, aquí sigues dentro"_

 _Natalia Lafourcade_

* * *

No sé lo vas a decir nunca.

―Hola, Blaise.

¿Para qué? No lo entendería. Nunca te mira más de dos veces. Nunca se preocupa por ti de la manera en que se preocupa por Draco Malfoy ―ese idiota―. Nunca ladea la cabeza ni te lanza esos ojos preocupados que le lanza a Draco. Aunque Draco no esté en ese momento, sabes que está pensando en él.

―Pansy.

«Pan», para tus adentros. Tampoco le has dicho que la llamas cuando piensas en ellas. Porque «Pansy» es el nombre que todos los dan (o «Parkinson») y tú quieres algo que sea sólo para ti. Aunque ni siquiera ella sepa que lo poseas y, de hecho, ni siquiera le importe.

―Daphne está con Theodore ―es lo único que ofrece Pansy como explicación a su presencia allí. Se deja caer allí, al lado de ti, dolorosamente cerca. Lleva un libro en las manos pero ni siquiera lo abre. Lleva días como ida, como si no tuviera ganas de nada. Y tú sabes perfectamente de quién es la culpa.

«Maldito Draco».

―Ah.

No dices nada más. Daphne siempre está con Theodore. Dirías que son la pareja perfecta si Daphne no arrastrara su vanidad por toda la sala común de Slytherin detrás de ella y Theodore no tuviera un humor de dementor la mitad del tiempo. Supones que se quieren, pero no puedes entenderlo como lo entienden ellos. Quizá algún día Daphne se dé cuenta de que la belleza exterior en realidad no le importa a Theodore.

(Aunque sospechas que ya lo sabe y que ni siquiera a ella le importa ser bella y simplemente es una manera de sentirse más adolescente).

―¿No vas a decir nada más? ―pregunta Pansy. Quiere conversación. Se nota. Está aburrida.

Y quizá no quiere pensar en Draco. Ya ha intentado sacarlo de su sistema otras veces y nunca funciona. Siempre se convence de que Draco es malo para ella pero él regresa y ella lo acepta, como si nada. Lo quiere más de lo que se quiere a sí misma y eso te da lástima.

Pero él se quiere más a sí mismo que a ella y a su maldito orgullo. Quizá por eso nunca le ha dicho literalmente «te quiero». Quizá por eso no fue sino hasta sexto que se convirtieron en pareja ―o algo así―. No lo sabes. Pero ella te da pena.

―¿Por qué diría algo más sobre Daphne y Theodore? ―preguntas.

No quieres que otro nombre salga en la conversación. No quieres que salga _su_ nombre porque no quieres consolar a Pansy.

Juzgarías a Draco, pero no sabes cómo hacerlo. Desde el primer día aquel año sospechaste por qué alardeaba (y te pareció estúpido) y ahora cada vez estás más convencido de las estupideces que Draco hace por su orgullo, el honor de su apellido y todas aquellas cosas que el final no valen ni medio _knut_. Pero no estás seguro. Sólo Nott conoce parte de esa historia y a ti te siguen faltando piezas.

Ahora Dumbledore está muerto, Snape huyó llevándose a Draco y tú aún estás intentando armar el rompecabezas.

(Y de paso recoger los pedazos rotos de Pansy y recomponerla).

―No sé. Últimamente no hablamos.

Has estado evitándola.

Tú sabes por qué. La última vez que se peleó con Draco, justo antes de la estúpida fiesta de Slughorn a la que tú estabas invitado y él no, la besaste. Un beso rápido, robado, después de que vieras como se pintaba las uñas y causara una tragedia en sus propios dedos.

Nunca han hablado de eso. Ella y tú. Los dos se marcharon de vacaciones de navidad y ella se reconcilió con Draco.

Y ahora Draco no está otra vez y no quieres hacer otra estupidez. No quieres alejarla para siempre.

(Al final, Theodore tiene razón: Pansy es tu droga, no importa cuánto daño te haga).

―Blaise ―dice ella, cuando ve que no respondes y que tampoco haces algún gesto―, ¿crees que él esté bien?

Te encoges de hombros. ¿Por qué asume que Draco Malfoy te importa un poco? No sabes que responder. ¿Mentirle y decirle que sí? No crees que Draco, allá donde esté, este «bien». Pero tampoco te preocupa demasiado.

Te preocupa ella, que es diferente.

Se acerca un poco más.

Le pasas el brazo por los hombros en un gesto deliberadamente lento y la sientes temblar un poco. Hay días, como ese, que darías lo que fuera por verla sonreír. Hace mucho tiempo ya que has asumido que no importa lo que pase, una parte de Pansy siempre estará dentro de ti. No importa cuánto daño te haga, siempre estarás allí para recoger los pedazos de su corazón roto y volver a pegarlos, siempre estarás allí para reírte y sonreír y sacarle una sonrisa.

(Aunque tu sonrisa nunca llegue a los ojos).

―No sé, Pansy, no sé ―es lo que eliges responder.

Ella no dice nada, no se mueve. Te quedas allí y tampoco dices nada.

Sabes que nunca te atreverás. No ahora, al menos. No puedes. Decirle lo que sientes por ella podría equivaler a perderla. Así que te conformas con lo que tienes.

«Te quiero, Pansy Parkinson».

Quién pensaría que esas cuatro palabras son palabras enormes.

* * *

 **Primero que nada, ¡FELICIDADES, PEARL!**

 **Segundo, mi historia de Pansy y Blaise está a pedazos en muchísimos** ** _one-shots_** **míos. El primero de ellos (en la línea temporal), Lo que significa Pansy, está ubicado a finales de 1996, antes de la fiesta de Slughorn. Después, sigue este y poco después, Sólo una chica (¡mi primer podio en el Foro de los Black!) y, en la historia de Pansy, después va Silencio (que es Dransy). Después sigue Oniría e Insomnia, que es la ruptura de Draco y Pansy y poquísimo después, El primer día del resto de mi vida, donde oficialmente empieza la relación de estos dos. Y, al final, por fin, podemos poner Pretérito pluscuamperfecto, que está ubicado el día de la boda de estos dos.**

 **No es necesario que lean todas, pero es que a estas alturas ya ni yo sabía en qué orden iba toda mi historia de Pansy y Blaise (al menos, la que está relacionada).**

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 15 de octubre de 2015_


End file.
